regular_show_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigby
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show. Rigby is a 23 year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Appearance Rigby is a brown raccoon with short, and spiky hair. He has darker brown circles around his eyes, like a normal raccoon usually would. He also has a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it. In the episode "Don", it was shown that when Rigby was six years old, he had a single front tooth. He is 3'1.7", making him 1/2 Mordecai's height (6'3") and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "punchies" with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result his friends call him "the one cheek wonder". Personality Rigby can be best described as a "wild teenager", even though he is well past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad all too easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at all times, giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby has become somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series has progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "T.G.I. Tuesday." However, he still often causes chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually result in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Abilities Rigby appears to be very fast, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in "Free Cake", which makes him very fast, or the truck very slow. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies." He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, & Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is, although, good at Rock, Paper, Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit stronger in "Meat Your Maker", in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having broken the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school as revealed in "More Smarter". Skills/Habits/Traits Rigby has shown a variety of abilities/habits throughout the series:*'Rock, Paper, Scissors Master' - Rigby is extremely adept at this game. Ever since the pilot episode, he has always beaten Mordecai (except in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", "The Best VHS in the World" and "Death Punchies" where he lost to Mordecai).*'Enhanced Speed' - Being a raccoon, Rigby is most likely the fastest of the group, seeing as how he can outrun others. He has used his speed in various situations, such as retrieving The Cover to The Book of Park Records and momentarily escaping from the jaws of Snowballs in "Appreciation Day".*'Light Sleeper' - In many episodes Rigby is shown to be a light sleeper. In the episode, "Ello Gov'nor", he saw the entire movie without falling asleep. Mordecai was deep asleep while Rigby was awoken at night in "Really Real Wrestling". This could be due to the fact that Rigby is nocturnal (like all raccoons).*'Vocalist' - In "This Is My Jam" and "Video Game Wizards", Rigby can sing clearly and appropriately. However, in ""Karaoke Video"", he sings off-tune with Mordecai, probably because they were both drunk and didn't care what their voices sounded like.*'Sharp Claws' - He has sharp claws (like all raccoons) and he used them in "Ello Gov'nor" to attack the young employee who he thought was the haunted British taxi.*'Sharp Teeth' - He has sharp teeth (like all raccoons) and has used them in "High Score" to attack Garrett Bobby Ferguson and "The Best VHS in the World" to attack Mordecai.*'Hamboning' - Rigby says that hamboning will save a person's life someday, as it does in "The Power". It seems to work for him. In fact, in the episode Exit 9B, Rigby yells "Hamboning!" several times to get Benson to snap out of his trance, thus saving both his life and Mordecai's from the excavator that Benson was about to crush them with.*'Skilled Liar' - Mordecai proves to be a better liar than him many times, but he is still a good liar.*'Stealing' - As shown in a few episodes, he steals things, such as "The Power".*'Bank Shots - '''As shown in "Bank Shot," Rigby is extremely good at basketball bank shots, to the extent that even the God of Basketball recognized him as pulling off the greatest bank shot ever.*'Stuntman - Rigby expressed a desire to become a stuntman in "Caveman" and later received his stuntman license along with Muscle Man in "The Heart of a Stuntman."*'''Donut Master - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Rigby along with Mordecai practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage and winning the contest in the episode. Weaknesses *'Brains' - As seen in "More Smarter," it is shown that he is not very smart due to his inability to answer a simple math problem, saying more smarter instead of more smart, and not knowing the difference between a rectangle and a square.*'Careless' - Shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks," he can't even feed himself. Even Mordecai said "Dude, You can't even feed yourself."*'Claustrophobic' - As seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" story "Wallpaper Man," he can't stay in confined spaces for very long or he'll start to panic. Then he'll stop breathing. It wasn't clear whether or not that this trait was canon, but was eventually confirmed in the episode Portable Toilet, where Rigby once again shows symptoms of claustrophobia.*'Strength' - Rigby is a very bad at arm wrestling and punchies. Even Pops can beat him at Punchies. Once he even tried to arm wrestle with Skips (while secretly cheating), and Skips accidently killed him. But Rigby has shown signs of getting stronger. In The Night Owl, when Mordecai and Rigby get in a fight with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, he seems to handle himself. He has also carried people who are heavier than him, like Muscle Man and Mordecai. In "The Best VHS in the World", he also showed signs of strength by slapping Mordecai in the face, kicking in the groin, etc. Then again, this could have been due to the events of Muscle Man's training in "Muscle Mentor" . And in "Do Me a Solid" and "Karaoke Video", he can break a VHS tape with his knee easily.*'Bad Video Gamer' - Rigby has only ever won at video gaming in a few episodes. This was first seen in "It's Time" when Rigby beat Mordecai probably because Mordecai was too frustrated to play video games. This happens again in "Bet to Be Blonde" when the loser of a video game has to face having blond hair for a week. Rigby cheats by unplugging Mordecai's controller and covering his tracks with a sock. In "Temp Check", he possibly has the same skill level as Doug as they both defeated each other in a fighting game. This has also led to a problem once in "Video Game Wizards" when Rigby keeps continuously pestering Mordecai about entering him instead of Skips. In spite of these, he seems to have beaten Mordecai in a game once in "Jinx" though it is most likely because of luck than skill. He was also the one to discover that The Hammer's weakness was furniture, in "Rage Against the TV".*'Egg-Allergenic' - Rigby is extremely allergic to eggs, as seen in "Eggscellent," where Rigby consumed so many eggs that he actually went into a coma because of it. Though in other episodes, Rigby is shown eating eggs, and doesn't get in a coma. Although this may because he ate so many eggs in "Eggscellent," or these eggs came from a certain bird in particular.*'Fearful' - Rigby gets frightened much more easily than Mordecai, particularly during horror movies. In "Ello Gov'nor", it was mentioned that Rigby once had to be walked to the bathroom every night for a week, yet rented another horror movie in spite of this, incurring a string of hallucinations throughout the rest of the episode. In "Death Bear," Rigby was the only one who wasn't afraid of going inside Death Bear's real cage but it was probably because he thought Death Bear was just a myth.*'Slacking Off' - Rigby and Mordecai both have a tendency of slacking off from work, thus causing Benson to yell at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode, especially "Think Positive."*'Cleanliness' - Rigby has been shown to not bathe regularly, as shown in "Limousine Lunchtime" cause he said that he uses rain to clean himself. Relationships Mordecai Rigby and Mordecai have been best friends since they were 5 years old, (ex. "Don" ), and went to Junior High School together. They are constantly getting into trouble together. However, they have been known to fight once in a while (ex."Death Punchies", "The Unicorns Have Got to Go", "Do Me a Solid", "More Smarter"), eventually making up in the end, often because they would otherwise perish or allow others to. They slack off until they see Benson or Skips coming, but tend to do work together to prove that they are hard working (ex. "Appreciation Day"). The duo also have lots in common such as snacking on food like chocolate cake, playing video games, and bowling (ex. "Brain Eraser"). They both refer to each other as "dude", and, though slightly less commonly, "bro" and share the same catchphrases, "hmm-hmm" and "ohhhh". Like how Mordecai teases Rigby about Eileen having a crush on him, he sometimes teases Mordecai about his crush on Margaret. Sometimes he will get punched by Mordecai if he does something wrong or stupid like trying to make Mordecai look like a fool. However, Mordecai can be guilty of causing hardship for Rigby due to his egotistical ways, even though Rigby can bring it upon himself. Rigby can be egocentric towards Mordecai, in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go", he betrayed Mordecai when he ganged up with the unicorns. In "Meat Your Maker", he got himself and Mordecai trapped in the meat locker and broke the thermostat. The temperature below 0 degrees Celsius would then cause Mordecai to go unconscious. In some episodes it shows that Rigby really cares about Mordecai. In "Meat Your Maker", when Rigby broke the thermostat in the meat locker, Mordecai passed out and Rigby thought that he "died" and he sounded like he was about to cry over his "death." In "Just Set Up the Chairs", when Mordecai went to the shed to get the rest of the chairs, the Destroyer of Worlds nearly killed him. Rigby, expressing a deep sense of worry for his best friend, hastily defeated the gigantic video game monster. In The Christmas Special, when Mordecai fell into the lava pit with Quillgin, Rigby quickly followed in the lava pit to save Mordecai. Only to be saved by a two person hovercraft. Most recently in "Steak Me Amadeus" when he was more supportive in Mordecai's attempt to make his relationship with Margaret official, but was also comforting when it ended in tragic and reluctant rejection due to Margaret getting accepted into her dream university. Eileen Eileen has a crush on Rigby, as revealed in "Do Me a Solid". Though in "Skunked", after he angrily grabbed her by the shoulders, held her in the air and shouted at her for laughing at his 'life' against his will; he was mortified at what he did and personally apologized to her, and ran off to find the Were Skunk as the last straw. Rigby constantly tries to avoid Eileen with much effort but tends to not succeed in his efforts to keep away from her. Also, in "Camping Can Be Cool", Rigby seems to express friendship when he complimented her for breaking Margaret's car window in order to get in, and her ability to name constellations without looking when they were playing video games. In the Episode "Diary" Rigby admits he thinks Eileen is hot without her glasses on. In "One Pull Up", Eileen and Rigby spend time together to help Rigby do a pull up to keep his job. At the end of the episode, they hug and even though Rigby cracks her spine, Eileen says it's "totally worth it". Pops Pops is very fond of Rigby, although both Mordecai and Rigby consider Pops to be an oddball, usually taking advantage of him via his naive and gentle nature. However, they do have respect for Pops, as they helped him get over his fear of giving speeches, as shown in "Dizzy". He once got angry at Pops in the episode "Really Real Wrestling", because Pops wrestled Mordecai for real and was hurting him, but his anger did not last very long. As revealed in "Diary", Rigby likes to hide Pops' shoes because he likes it when Pops looks for them. Skips Rigby appears to have great respect for Skips, because Skips fixes most of their trouble, as explained in "Free Cake." He even sacrifices his day off to do Skips' work in "Fists of Justice ," and has often come to Skips' aid in recognition of the many times Skips has helped him out. Skips, in turn, has less respect and trust for Rigby, knowing it is always Rigby's shenanigans that cause most of the problems that occur in the park. Rigby has on a few occasions been disrespectful to Skips, dissing him as "old" in "Karaoke Video " and making him think he'd been beaten at arm wrestling in "Over the Top ," which led to Skips briefly killing, then reviving Rigby. However, he did help Mordecai make a special card for Skips in "Skips vs. Technology ," thanking Skips for all the help he'd given them, and created a similar note along with Mordecai and Benson in "Skips Strikes ," an act that moved Skips to tears. In "Skips' Stress," Skips is wary of Rigby not following his directions when he goes to ring the stress-releasing bell. Rigby does in fact disobey Skips and uncover his ears (releasing more stress-demons), but it is only because Skips had forgotten the ninja-sword he needed to battle his stress. In the end, Rigby's actions wind up spurring the other park workers to help Skips in the battle, which gives him the edge he needs to beat his stress. Benson Rigby, among the duo, is shown more animosity and hate from Benson. In fact, Benson has always either shown hatred toward the duo or Rigby alone, but never toward Mordecai alone. Rigby's irresponsible and lazy nature is what usually drives Benson's anger toward the duo. In spite of this, he does not hate Rigby or Mordecai (as revealed in "Busted Cart"), he just wishes they would listen to him so he wouldn't get fired and he really hates some of the things they do.Rigby seems to have courage in standing up to Benson at times. In "High Score" he told Benson off by refusing to go back to work (maybe) unless Benson started treating he and Mordecai with more respect. In "Jinx", he deliberately threw trash at Benson three times (though it was to taunt him into saying his name three times). In "Terror Tales of the Park II", he tried to retaliate Benson's story by making up his own by saying "Once upon a time, Benson was sooooooo dumb" in spite of Benson's orders to stop telling stories, plus when Benson was about to fire him for getting everyone killed (himself included), Rigby stated he couldn't do that because he's dead. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost Rigby dislikes both Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost. However, in "My Mom", he witnessed Muscle Man being friends with other people, and he started to consider him having some decency. After hanging with him, he started to warm up to his odd sense of humor, but this later dissolved after Muscle Man and his brother "pranked" both Rigby and Mordecai, leading them to hate him once again. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other and help each other with problems, like in "Fancy Restaurant", where Mordecai and Rigby help Muscle Man impress his girlfriend Starla's parents by helping him learn his manners. The evening soon turned into a fiasco when the staff at the restaurant attacked them for "Not being fancy". In the middle of the fight, Starla's father Herb admits that he and his wife aren't fancy either, and that they were just trying to impress him. In the end of the night, everyone goes over Wing Kingdom to celebrate. In "Trucker Hall of Fame", Mordecai and Rigby travel with Muscle Man to spread Muscle Dad's hat ashes at the Trucker Hall of Fame. In the episode Guy's Night Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are hanging out with each other as guys and ordering pizza etc. Margaret Rigby is fond of Margaret, but doesn't consider himself to be attracted to her, but he did ask her out on a date in the episode "It's Time", but it was just to make Mordecai jealous. In episodes like "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" and "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" he said that Margaret was just the female version of Mordecai. Doug In Temp Check, Doug is employed by Rigby to do his work for him. Rigby employs him because he is also a furry, short animal, in this case, an otter. At first, he pretends to be compliant, expressing so much gratitude in spite of receiving only a few coins as salary, and works hard to accomplish Rigby's tasks. All along though, he planned to assume Rigby's identity by copying his hairdo, tail and dark circles along his eyes. He also manages to observe several facts about him, to the point that Benson believed that he was Rigby. Mordecai was able to point out Doug when the fake Rigby hugged him, as the real one hates doing that at all. Doug gets arrested in the end, but tells Rigby that he was better off than him. Thomas Rigby seems to get along well with Thomas, especially in the episode Starter Pack. He and Mordecai greet him in a friendly manner and show concern for him when Muscle Man continuously pranks him, causing them both to go to Skips and Benson. He and Mordecai both show sadness for Thomas when Muscle Man seemingly kills him by throwing a shed at his car, but becomes annoyed when they find out it was all a prank initiated by Muscle Man and Thomas but luckily it didn't last long. Also, in Benson's car Rigby says "It could have been anyone. Pops, Skips, Thomas. Yeah, let's pin it on Thomas!" Family =Rigby's Parents Rigby's mother and father were introduced in The Thanksgiving Special. Both of them look like Rigby, but his father has brown hair and a mustache. He also wears glasses. His mother also has brown hair as well. Both of them are also roughly the same height as Don. Don Don is Rigby's younger brother, who was introduced in the episode "Don". It was revealed that Rigby is extremely jealous of his brother in many aspects: Don's attitude, how all of Rigby's friends liked him (even a little more than Rigby), as shown in his flashback where it's Rigby's sixth birthday and all of his friends paid more attention to Don rather than Rigby. However, Don confessed that he never meant to cause Rigby any grief, and that he admired his older brother greatly. (Everyone assumes that Don is the elder brother, due to his build, height and maturity.) At the end of the episode, Don and Rigby rekindle their brotherly bond and Rigby finally gives Don some sugar (referred to as a manly hug). Rigby-Themed Content *Rigby's Bed (Almost every episode)*Rigby's Bodiless Consciousness ("Rigby's Body")*Rigby's Party Song ("Party Pete")*"Rigby's Body" (Episode)*RigJuice ("More Smarter")*Rigby's Cool Outfits ("Cool Bikes")*Rigby's Tambourine ("This Is My Jam")*Rigby's Time Machine ("Bad Kiss", "Exit 9B") Quotes ''See Rigby/Quotes. Trivia *As shown in "Death Punchies", people used to call him "The One Cheek Wonder" due to seriously damaging one of his butt cheeks during a game of "punchies" against Skips.*Rigby is the only main character to die more than once in the series.**In Over the Top, Skips killed Rigby by slamming him through a table.**In It's Time, Mordecai killed Rigby after shoving him off into a portal.**In Terror Tales of the Park II , Rigby was killed after the tow truck crashed.**In Terror Tales of the Park (In the House), Rigby was drowned by the giant egg.*In the episode "Don", it's revealed that he and Mordecai have known each other since they were children, and in "This Is My Jam", it is revealed they went to Junior High together and high school.*In "Ello Gov'nor", Rigby isn't able to watch horror movies, due to them causing him nightmares. At one point, he even had to be walked to the bathroom for a week, according to Mordecai. He also had to stop eating pancakes for a while because he was scared of the movie, ''Death for Breakfast ("Death Bear").*Like most raccoons, he runs on all four limbs. However, he usually walks upright like everyone else on the show.*Throughout the series, Rigby is shown to be disturbingly weak, judging from the episodes where Mordecai punches or hurts Rigby leading to him hitting the ground or moaning in pain, although it could be that Mordecai is actually very strong, although Rigby is strong enough to carry Muscle Man in "Muscle Mentor". He seems to have gotten a little stronger in fights ever since Muscle Mentor. Surprisingly, it isn't known how strong Hi Five Ghost is, so Rigby might not be the weakest in the series.*Rigby has an alter ego, Fists, in his dreams that acts as a separate personality of Rigby as a "tough guy".*Rigby is the first main character to have died, as seen in "It's Time", but since Father Time gave Mordecai a do-over, and hands of time are turned, he technically didn't die at all. He also died in "Over the Top", but was revived by Skips when he cheated Death at an arm wrestling match.*In "Meat Your Maker", he nearly killed Mordecai by breaking the thermostat in the meat locker, which would have caused Mordecai to die of hypothermia.*Rigby was the first character to speak in the series (not counting the pilot).*The majority of the problematic situations that have taken place in the show were caused by Rigby. Those were either by accident or by selfish needs that he feels he has to fulfill.*In the episode "More Smarter", it's revealed that Rigby dropped out of high school.*In "More Smarter", he doesn't know a difference between a square and a rectangle.*In spite of his lack of intelligence and education, Rigby knows the meanings of some idiomatic expressions such as 'two peas in a pod' and 'water under the bridge.'*Even if he tells lies that no one buys, Rigby was once successful in bailing himself out of trouble. This is when he accused Benson of buying the psycho hot dogs that nearly killed everyone. Although Mordecai knew about his scheme, Pops and Skips believed him and got angry at Benson.*Due to his immature antics, he gets into more trouble with Benson than Mordecai.*Unlike Mordecai, who placed an appearance before the show's pilot ("2 in the AM PM"), Rigby was never seen outside of the Regular Show before it started. In fact, Rigby is one of a few characters to never appear before the pilot episode along with Skips, Hi Five Ghost, and Muscle Man.*In Don, it's revealed that Rigby walked around naked when he was five, which resulted in Mordecai and Don doing the same because they thought it was "cool". This may be the reason why neither of them wear clothes as of now.*In "Free Cake", Mordecai tells Rigby to stop digging in the trash, but it's raccoons' nature to do that.*In the episode "In the House", he is dressed as a thief, which is fitting, since raccoons are thieves by nature.*It was hinted in "House Rules" that Rigby won't be around in the future.*'Goof': Although Mordecai and Rigby went to Junior High together, Rigby only has a 3rd grade education. Perhaps the 3rd grade education remark from Mordecai was a joke to tease Rigby or a possible fact that after third grade Rigby got lazier and wouldn't do his work or he just never understood what he was learning and his teacher just passed him to the next grade so that they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.*'Goof:' It is revealed in "Eggscellent" that Rigby is allergic to eggs, and they cause him to go into a coma. However, in the episode "Terror Tales of the Park", segment "In the House", Rigby eats an egg, but does not seem to have any reaction. It may be because the segment was just a story. But even so, in "One Pull Up", he drinks 12 raw eggs and has no reaction. It would be interesting to know if he is allergic to eggs only when they are cooked. And in "Picking Up Margaret", where he was having eggs for breakfast, when they were cooked, therefore causing his allergy to be irrational.*Rigby once changed his name to Trash Boat.*Some people call him Rigbone or Rigs.*Although he is bad at video games, he beat Mordecai in the episodes "It's Time" and "Jinx". He is also successful in finishing a few games when playing as a team with Mordecai.*In Project Exonaut, him, Mordecai and Skips have their own exosuits.*Rigby's secret is that he thinks Eileen is hot without her glasses on.*Some of Rigby's other secrets are he likes doughnuts from the trash, when he was little he stole his neighbor's bike and threw it off the roof, he hates taking showers and kittens, he was never on the football team, he's a horrible person, and sometimes he hides Pops' shoes because he thinks it's funny when he looks for them.*In "The Best VHS in the World", he is seen progressively getting stronger, since he was able to punch Mordecai in the face.*In the episode "Butt Dial", Rigby mentioned that his hands were made for swiping, which is a real fact about raccoons because they like to steal things.*Between Mordecai and Rigby, Rigby in many episodes has shown more characteristics of being an animal than Mordecai being closer to the actual size of a raccoon (3'1.5") with Mordecai being 6'3", larger than a vast majority than birds everywhere, Rigby using his sharp claws and sharp teeth (like real raccoons) in "Ello Gov'nor". In "Ello Gov'nor" and "Really Real Wrestling" Rigby was shown to be a light sleeper suggesting he's nocturnal (like real raccoons). And like most raccoons he is sneaky, omnivorous and speedy.*Rigby has been fired six (technically five) times in the series so far: in "Really Real Wrestling", "Weekend at Benson's", "Replaced", "Muscle Mentor" (albeit briefly), "Terror Tales of the Park II", and "Firework Run". The former three times, he was fired alongside Mordecai. Terror Tales of the Park II doesn't really count because he died at the end before it happened. In Firework Run, he was fired with Mordecai, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost.**Rigby's firing in "Fireworks Run" seemed unjust, since the episode's events were all Muscle Man's fault. Rigby even tried to convince Muscle Man not to fire off his the fireworks. The only reason he and Mordecai were fired was because Benson jumped to conclusions.*'Goof:' Despite neither Mordecai or Rigby wear clothes, Rigby's bed duvet is a pile of dirty clothes.*In the "The Christmas Special", it revealed that when him and Mordecai were little, they both wanted an invisibility cloak.*In "Caveman", it was revealed that in 10 years Rigby thinks he's going to be a stuntman, but Mordecai thinks he'll still be working at The Park.*'''Goof: '''Despite that Rigby is allergic to eggs, real raccoons will often eat the eggs of other animals without allergies or any sickness.*Rigby really likes cake (especially chocolate cake), even to the point where he practically kills Skips in "Free Cake". He also shows his love for cake in "Access Denied" where he went to a club after saying that he hates clubs. He just goes for the cake.*"Picking Up Margaret", and "Family BBQ" are the only episodes Rigby had a minor appearance.*In "The Power" it was revealed some of the things Mordecai and him always wanted is, to fly, a bouncy house that can fly, a black car with flames, a fanny pack which has a glove which can give them cool clothes and sunglasses, with The Power look-a-like instruments, and a bunch of other stuff. Ex: Bowling equipment, fuzzy and regular dice, and an 80s Metal CD.*In Temp Check Rigby is shown to have Masklophobia, the fear of Mascots and costumed characters.*In Silver Dude it revealed that when he was younger he had blonde hair**This is ironic, due to the fact that he had constantly made "blonde jokes" at Mordecai in Bet to Be Blonde. Gallery The gallery for Rigby can be viewed here. es:Rigby Category:Characters